1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transceiver system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an input/output (I/O) circuit capable of transceiving data, a transceiver system having the semiconductor device, and a data transceiving method of the transceiver system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device can transceive signals with another semiconductor device through a channel. The semiconductor device may include an I/O circuit connected with the channel to transceive the signals. The I/O circuit may be used to transmit signals through a channel and receive signals through the channel to restore signals.
The I/O circuit may include a termination resistor to minimize signal reflection and improve signal integrity. However, when the I/O circuit includes the termination resistor, an input capacitance component may be present. Such an input capacitance component may limit high-speed operation of a multi-stack package semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked to improve the degree of integration.